gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-009 Seraphim Gundam
Seraphim Gundam is the partner unit to GN-008 Seravee Gundam. In most combat situations, the unit remains as a weapons backpack that provides GN particles for GN Field generation and Seravee's weapons. In situations when Seravee needs help and can't finish an opponent alone, the backpack of Seravee can transform into Seraphim Gundam. The lower thrusters reveal legs, the back face as its torso and body, and the top cannons can interchangeably transform into MS arms; its manipulator have two thumbs, one on each side of the hand, allowing it to operate in both directions. Seraphim is usually used as a last resort measure in combat. Seraphim is plural of word "seraph", which is a name of one of a class of celestial beings mentioned in Hebrew Bible. Combat Characteristics As the successor to Gundam Nadleeh, Seraphim is capable of high speed combat and not dependent on weapons from Seravee as Seraphim has built in weapons. Seraphim's arms are GN Cannons and can transform in between forms for shooting or melee combat, either by empty hand or beam sabers stored in its arms. Seraphim is also capable of penetrating GN Fields to destroy enemy targets with its GN Cannons. Reflective in real combat situations, one person can hold the opponent down while the other finish off the opponent. When a formidable MS opponent overwhelms Seravee, Tieria can move Seravee in very close proximity of the opponent MS and grab hold of the enemy with it's four MS hands. Once fully secured and unable to escape, Seraphim would be deployed to finish off its opponent. If the opponent is formidable, Trans-Am can be activated in between Seravee and Seraphim to assure victory. Seravee was later upgraded with new power-up components to increase its firepower and survivability in combat, the GN-H(eavy)-W(eapons) system. These can be transferred to Seraphim, making it the Armed Seraphim. While the additional condensers were mounted onto Seravee, a pair of verniers are attached to the MS arms/''GN Cannons'' of Seraphim. The new GN Cannons on Seravee are transferable to Seraphim's hip. The upgrade components are eject-able, should the new parts hinder performance, the pilot can jettison the external components for nominal performance. Just like Nadleeh, Seraphim inherited the Trial System as a countermeasure against enemy forces that would misuse Veda to their benefit; Seraphim is unable to utilize the system without first reclaiming Veda. CB engineers originally planned additional production of Seraphims to increase the effect of Trial in combat, GN-008GNHW/3G, but the plans were scrapped after feasibility issues. Seraphim is often used a as a last resort measure and trump card in combat. Unless Seravee Gundam is severely damaged or at a disadvantage that Seraphim can compensate, the Gundam remains hidden. Armaments GN Cannons Either in its Seravee backpack configuration or as a mobile suit Seraphim's primary and most powerful weapons are the GN Cannons located within its arms. In cannon configuration the hands fold into the barrel. Each arm is capable of firing a powerful GN beam that can destroy a mobile suit or significantly damage a larger target. GN Beam Sabers Stored within Seraphim's arms is a pair of beam sabers. Just like the GN Cannons these can be used in either backpack or mobile suit mode. These beam sabers have only been used in backpack mode. System Features Face Burst Mode Seravee's rear has a hidden face behind its back, the hidden backpack form of Seraphim. Since Seraphim contains the GN Drive, it disperses excess GN particles when needed and stores the particles when Face Burst Mode isn't needed. When high GN particle output is needed, a second Gundam face reveals itself hidden under the armor pack. When the second face reveals, the lower sides of its face vents large amounts of GN particles necessary for immediate GN Field generation/regeneration and works in conjunction with Seravee's GN particle weapons for higher destructive yield. The GN particle vents also provides additional thrust for maneuvering and hauling. Face Burst Mode is the most actively used function of Seravee. For Seraphim, Face Burst Mode activates in conjunction with Trial. Trial System Trial is a disrupting field to machines linked to Veda. It's a countermeasure system (originally developed on Plutone and later to Nadleeh) to prevent mis-users and/or mal-implemented systems that would use Veda's capabilities against Celestial Being. Trial was installed onto Seraphim on the expectation that Veda would return under Celestial Being control one day. When executed, a link between its Innovade pilot, Veda, and Gundam is created that emits a energy pulse wave that shuts down all machines linked to Veda. The new line of Gundams are immune to Trial because they work under an independent OS; Innovators line of mobile suits are all linked to Veda, making Trial highly effective in a battle against superior numbers and/or against a formidable enemy force(s). When activated, Face Burst Mode reveals seraphim's second face, a sensor sweep follows, and emits the Trial energy pulse to disable all machines tied to Veda. Variants GN-009 Armed Seraphim As the secondary plan of GN-H(eavy)-W(eapons) development, Seraphim was instead upgraded along with Seravee. While the additional condensers were mounted onto Seravee, a pair of verniers are attached to the MS arms/''GN Cannons'' of Seraphim, while the additional GN Cannons were mounted on Seraphim's hip. It was also given a beam machinegun, which was carried over from SEM development. Likely due to the amount of weight placed on Seraphim's small frame, Tieria did not use the additional equipments, and ejected them when he activated Seraphim. GN-00902 SEM Featured in Gundam-00V, the SEMs are MS replicas of Seraphim Gundam. The overall physical components are identical to Seraphim with the exception of its GM-like head and utilizing a particle storage tank. During the conflict between A-Laws and Celestial Being, A-Laws continuously introduced new and more for formidable MS and MA units that challenged the survivability of CB's Gundams. The demand for more powerful weapons was necessary to help Celestial Being and their Meisters maintain an edge to survive in future conflicts. An upgrade design was drafted for both Seravee and Seraphim as part of their GN-H(eavy)-W(eapons) development, GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam. Seravee's enhancements included Seraphim and two unmanned Seraphims called SEM for the expansion of the Trial System to a wider area and from which Veda-linked machines with solar furnaces are rendered useless. Along with Seravee, the two SEMs are communicated to using quantum signals from Seraphim, and this remote control interaction range is theoretically infinite. On the other hand, there is a limit to the area that the Trial System can expand to. Nevertheless, an area of a hundred kilometers can be covered and the whole battlefield can be covered completely. Though the development was sped up as a trump card to the enemy Innovators, manufacturing the two SEMs was difficult, and as the current status is that its meister, Tieria, has not regained the link to Veda, the SEMs are dead weights to Seravee and there was concerns of Seravee destroyed before Veda was recaptured; Seravee sortied in the final battle with GNHW/B, which was the second plan. The name SEM - Hebrew "name", "fame", "renown"; in Septuagint, Sem; A.V., Shem. History Seraphim made its debut when Tieria/Seravee was locked in a heated battle with Bring Stabity and his GNZ-005 Garazzo. Tieria/Seravee grabbed Bring/Garazzo by the shoulders and leg, giving Tieria time to switch to Seraphim Gundam. Bring quickly deployed Garazzo's GN Tau Field, hoping that Tieria would not fire on not only his own MS but on a fellow Innovade. However, Tieria/Seraphim broke through the GN field, activated the arm mounted GN Cannons and fired point blank on Bring, killing him. Seraphim was deployed a second time during a space battle in which Tieria/Seravee destroyed Revive's current Gadessa. The Innovator survived the attack and attempted to escape in the Gadessa's escape pod. Tieria would not allow Revive to escape as Celestial Being currently had an objective to capture an Innovator, so in he deployed Seraphim to chase after the pod. The Gundam successfully captured the escape pod, although Revive's smirk would imply the Innovade wanted to be capture. However the fact that Tieria sent Seraphim after the escape pod implies that it is capable of greater acceleration than its partner unit Seravee. The Third and final time Seraphim was used was during the Battle of Celestial Being. After Tieria had been killed by Innovator leader Ribbons Almark, Tieria transferred his consciousness within Veda and remotely activated Seraphim via quantum brainwaves. Seraphim, with full use of Veda, activated Trial Field disabling both the GAGA forces and the Innovator's MS for a short while until it was critically damaged by Ribbons in his Reborns Cannon External Links *Seraphim Gundam on MAHQ